Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir
by EternelleEsperance
Summary: Pourquoi ça fait si mal déjà? Quelle question idiote...parce que je t'aime.Slash HPDM.Chap 7!
1. Chapter 1

**_Discalimer : _**Tout à Jkr…

**_Auteur : _**Espérance

**_Rating : _**Je ne sais pas vraiment, alors T pour plus de liberté

**_Couple _**: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

* * *

_**Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir.**_

**Chapitre un : Tu me fais mal.**

Mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

Pourquoi ?

Sans doute parce que tu m'as encore lancé ce regard de glace.

Froid.

Tu l'es toujours avec moi.

Hautain.

Tu l'es avec tout ceux qui t'entourent.

Alors pourquoi je t'aime ?

Sans doute parce que je sais que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être.

Je cours sans vraiment savoir où je vais.

Aujourd'hui tu m'as fait mal.

Plus mal que les autres fois.

J'ai sentit mon cœur se fendre un peu plus à chacune de tes paroles.

J'ai entendu mon âme crier sa souffrance à chacun de tes rires.

Je m'arrête, à bout de souffle.

Le vent froid de décembre m'envahit.

Je frissonne. Je n'ai pas prit de cape dans ma précipitation.

Poudlard est recouvert d'une neige blanche et soyeuse.

Le lac devant moi est gelé.

Je me laisse tomber à même le sol, mes habits deviennent vite humides, mais je m'en moque.

Le froid semble apaiser ma douleur.

Pourquoi cela me fait-il si mal ?

Quelle question idiote…parce que je t'aime.

L'amour est douloureux.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains.

Quand est ce que tout ça à commencer ?

Quand est ce que tes remarques sont devenues plus blessantes qu'à l'habitude ?

Quand ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Peut-être depuis toujours…

Et mes larmes continuent de sillonner mon visage.

Je pleure.

Je pleure parce que je ne pourrais jamais te prendre dans mes bras.

Je pleure parce que jamais je ne verrais ton sourire.

Je pleure parce que je sais que jamais tu ne m'aimeras.

Parce que je suis Harry Potter.

Et parce que toi, tu es Draco Malfoy.

**Bon le début est court…mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un POV Draco.**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic qui met en relation deux hommes…alors soyez indulgents pour une pauvre novice comme moi…lol**

**Laissez moi votre avis, que je puisse m'améliorer. **

**A vos reviews !**

**Bisous**

**Espérance.**


	2. je te hais saint potter

**Chapitre 2 : Je te hais Saint Potter !**

Un sourire marque mes lèvres lorsque je le vois s'en aller, la tête haute, l'air indifférent.

Pourtant je sais que je l'ai touché d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est toujours pareil avec lui.

Saint Potter.

Le Défenseur du monde sorcier, le _Survivant_…

Tant de personnes sont à ses pieds sous prétexte qu'il a une cicatrice au front…

Le balafré.

Ce que je peux le haïr.

Lui et son courage plus proche de la témérité qu'autre chose.

Ce stupide Griffondor sur lequel tout les espoirs se fondent.

Ce que je peux le haïr.

Avec ses cheveux indisciplinés, ses traits trop fins, et sa carrure d'attrapeur.

Oui…je te hais Saint Potter.

J'ai cependant l'avantage de connaître le moindre de tes points faibles pour t'avoir observé sept longues années.

Et aujourd'hui…et bien aujourd'hui j'en ai abusé, et je suis de bonne humeur.

Te mettre en rogne me met _toujours_ de bonne humeur.

En fait, à chaque fin d'altercation avec toi, je me sens bien mieux.

Je soupire tandis que le mur devant moi s'ouvre pour me laisser entrer dans ma salle commune.

Il y a quelque chose qui me gène…depuis l'instant où il est parti.

Bizarrement, aujourd'hui ma bonne humeur est assez superficielle, un rien me la ferait perdre.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'en aucune idée.

Peut-être…non c'est ridicule.

Mais, il est vrai que je ne pense qu'à ça depuis tout à l'heure.

Blaise est assis près du feu, perdu dans ses songes.

Il ne réagit même pas lorsque je me laisse tombé près d lui.

Je m'en moque.

Ma tête bouillonne déjà assez sans avoir à me préoccuper des problèmes d'autrui.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ai-je cette compression au niveau de la poitrine ?

C'est étrange.

Cette sensation ne me quitte pas.

Elle empiète sur ma bonne humeur.

« Draco ? »

Je regarde Blaise, lui fixe toujours les flammes.

Pourquoi _ses _yeux émeraude ne me quittent pas ?

Pourquoi est ce que ses yeux reflétaient tant de douleur ?

« Draco, l'heure approche. »

Pourquoi est ce que cette douleur me touche ?

Blaise tourne la tête, et son regard se pose sur moi.

« Il nous faut prendre une décision. »

Je te hais, Saint Potter.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Bon je sais c'est court, mais les deux premiers chapitres sont destinés à implanter les choses…**

**A vos reviews !**

**Bisous**

**Espérance.**


	3. la seule force pour vaincre

**_Note :_ A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne posterai mes chapitres que tous les week end !**

**Et oui pour moi les vacances sont finies…snif !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : La seule force pour vaincre**

Un air de noël flotte dans l'atmosphère.

Les vacances approchent à grands pas.

Le château, comme à son habitude, rayonne.

Mais personne n'a la tête à ça.

Moi y compris.

Deux longues années que cette maudite guerre est commencée.

Deux longues années que les horreurs se multiplient.

Deux longues années que mon unique but est de détruire le mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps.

Voldemort commet tant de choses atroces.

On necompte plus le nombre de morts ou de disparus.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Poudlard est bien triste cette année.

D'un pas las je me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Comme chaque soir, il va m'entraîner, ou plutôt il va me préparer à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La Bataille finale approche, je le sens.

Et je déploie tout mon savoir pour faire croire aux autres que nous avons toutes nos chances, que je serai fort, que tout ira bien.

Il faut qu'ils gardent espoir.

Amèrement je souris.

Je leur fais garder cet espoir fou, alors que moi-même je n'en ai pas, d'espoir.

Je suis faible face à Voldemort.

Mais je continu parce que je veux lutter jusqu'au bout, je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir combattu dignement comme l'ont fait mes parents avant moi.

« Sorbet de citron » Murmuré-je.

La Gargouille devant moi laisse place à un escalier en colimaçon que je gravis rapidement.

A peine ai-je frappé à la porte du bureau que l'on me demande d'entrer.

Ce que je fais.

Dumbledore à un sourire bienveillant, confiant.

Près de lui Remus, de nouveau promu au poste de professeur contres les forces du mal, me fait signe de m'asseoir.

Il a l'air fatigué, son visage est creusé par de grosses cernes et ses cheveux sont de plus en plus grisonnant.

Durant des heures et des heures les deux hommes m'apprennent, m'épuisent, me font batailler sans relâche aucune.

Ils veulent que je sois fort, ils veulent que je sois puissant...alors ils s'acharnent.

« Harry, tu dois trouver la force de te battre, les progrès que tu fais sont si faibles, alors qu'ils pourraient être tellement plus importants. » Me dit Remus lorsque enfin, après que je me sois écroulé, ils décident d'arrêter la séance.

Je le fusil du regard.

Il n'a pas dit ça dans le but de me blesser, je le sais.

Mais cela m'agace.

Que veut-il ? Que je trouve la _force de me battre_ ?

Qu'il me la donne alors, cette foutue force !

Où veut-il que je la trouve !

Je sens que Dumbledore me fixe.

Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui.

C'est Remus qui s'est occupé de mon entraînement, lui n'a fait qu'observer.

Ce qui était particulièrement gênant, je dois l'avouer.

J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait par je ne sais quel moyen (et je ne veux pas le savoir) de lire en moi.

Et lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je compris qu'il n'avait pas qu'essayé…il avait tout bonnement réussi.

« Harry. » Appelle-t-il calmement.

Je fais signe que j'écoute mais détourne les yeux.

Je n'est jamais été un bon occlumens.

Une légère tension s'installe.

Je me sens mal à l'aise.

« Harry, tu sais ce que je vais te dire n'est ce pas ? »

Devant mon silence obstiné, il continu.

« Cela fait deux ans que je te le répète. Il n'y a qu'une seule force qui t'aideras à vaincre Voldemort. »

Et là je ne peux plus me retenir.

« L'amour c'est ça ? » Ironisé-je.

Nouveau silence.

Remus observe l'échange, l'air curieux.

En général, lorsque Dumbledore et moi parlons de ce sujet, nous le faisons sans que personne ne nous écoute.

Apparemment le directeur en a décidé autrement ce soir.

« Oui, l'amour. » Dit-il calmement. « Tant que tu ne le comprendras pas, tous tes efforts seront vaincs Harry. »

Il me l'avait déjà fait entendre. Mais il ne me l'avait jamais dit aussi clairement.

En gros, si moi, Harry James Potter n'admet pas que le seul moyen de vaincre les ténèbres est le pouvoir de l'amour, et bien…le monde sorcier court à sa perte.

Je ne peux décidément pas le croire.

Dumbledore soupire.

Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il me fera admettre sa théorie.

Pourtant, en sortant de son bureau ce soir, il y a dans son regard quelque chose qui m'a troublé.

J'ai l'impression qu'il sait.

Qu'il connaît la raison pour laquelle je n'ai aucun espoir, la raison pour laquelle je ne crois pas en ses propos, la raison qui me fait me sentir mal.

J'ai l'impression qu'il sait que j'aime Draco Malfoy.

Seuls trois personnes sont au courant et je leur ai fait juré le silence absolu.

Hermione et Ron bien sur.

J'ai eu peur de leur dire, mais j'avais besoin de parler, j'avais besoin de soutient.

Et ils se sont montrés à la hauteur.

Ils m'ont compris.

Je ne dis pas que la nouvelle ne les a pas chamboulé…c'est compréhensible après tout.

Mais ils m'ont soutenu et me soutienne encore.

Ron ne cesse tout de même de me répéter que je « n'ai pas choisi le plus facile, ni le plus aimable, et que l'élevage des fouines nécessite beaucoup de temps. »

Cependant, Ron et Hermione ne furent pas les premières personnes mises au courant.

En fait, je ne leur aurais jamais dis si _elle_ ne me l'avait pas conseillé vivement, obligé serai le terme exact.

Ginny.

Cette Weasley au tempérament de feu m'aura tourné en bourrique.

C'est elle qui l'a découvert en premier.

Je ne sais même pas comment elle l'a su.

Je sais cacher mon jeu quand il le faut…mais là…

Un soir, elle est venue, elle m'a pris dans un coin à part et m'a demandé depuis quand est ce que le prince des Serpents régnait dans mon cœur.

Elle a rie en me voyant bouche bée.

Ginny a été la première à me soutenir.

Elle a su me dire les mots qui font qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai strictement aucune honte de mes sentiments.

Ce qui était le cas au départ.

Oui…Ginny tiens vraiment une part très importante dans mon cœur à ce jour.

Le tableau de la grosse dame pivote devant moi, je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'avoir prononcé le mot de passe, sans doute étais-je trop perdu dans mes pensées.

Ron et Hermione m'attendent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un des canapés de la salle commune.

Ca aussi c'est un bienfait de Ginny.

Grâce à elle, aujourd'hui, moi comme tout les autres Griffondors, n'avons plus à subir les traditionnelles disputes de mes deux meilleurs amis.

Ils sont trop occupés à se lancer des regards amoureux pour ça.

Je souris en les voyant enlacés.

« Alors cet entraînement ? » Me demande Hermione.

« Bien » Soupiré-je.

Je vois Ron froncer les sourcils et j'explique d'une voix presque monotone que Dumbledore a remit ça sur le tapis…je leur confis aussi cette impression étrange que j'ai.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'il sache…en voyant ça, peut-être qu'il comprendrait que ton cas est disons…_délicat._ » Fait Hermione.

« _Impossible_ serait le mot juste. » Soufflé-je.

Je reçois des regards emplis de compassion.

Je leur souris pauvrement et prétexte la fatigue pour monter me coucher, la journée a réellement été longue.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis changé et allongé sur mon lit, prêt pour que Morphée m'emporte.

Mais comme chaque soir, le sommeil me fuit.

Trop de pensées.

La victoire repose sur moi, tout se jouera sur l'affrontement final que j'aurais avec Lord Voldemort.

Mes entraînements ne se déroulent pas aussi bien qu'ils le devraient.

Et dire, que de toutes mes pensées, celle qui me préoccupe vraiment à cet instant, c'est que ce soir encore je ne peux serrer dans mes bras celui que j'aime…

**

* * *

****Voilà pour ce chapitre…**

**Qu'en penser vous ?**

**A vos reviews !**

**Bisous et au week end prochain !**

**Espérance.**


	4. Etre mangemort ou ne pas l'être

**Chapitre 4 : Être mangemort ou ne pas l'être.**

« Il nous faut prendre une décision. »

Je fixe Blaise.

Blaise…ce cher Blaise.

Celui que je connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance mais que je fréquentais le moins possible, sur conseil de mon père.

Celui qui depuis deux ans est sans contexte devenu mon meilleur…_ami_.

Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant.

Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient que des sbires qui me suivaient par crainte, et Pansy…et bien jusqu'à maintenant je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle est ou a été pour moi…_rien_ serait sans doute approprié…

Mais depuis deux ans je peux me vanter d'avoir un ami. Un _vrai_ ami.

Je ne sais même plus comment nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Je cherchais à m'isoler après que mon père se soit fait emprisonné…et Blaise s'était isolé depuis longtemps.

Il ne s'est jamais mêlé aux Serpentards, c'est un solitaire…enfin c'était un solitaire.

Lorsque la guerre a été officiellement déclarée, nous avons fait front.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, mon père n'est plus en prison.

Cela fait des mois que son maître est venu lui rendre sa liberté.

Aujourd'hui il faut que je prenne une décision.

Avec Blaise on s'était mit d'accord pour faire notre choix ensemble, parce qu'on a découvert qu'ensemble on était plus fort.

Les vacances de noël approchent.

Ces maudites vacances !

Je soupire et demande à Blaise de me suivre.

Je le conduis à mes appartements, nous serons plus tranquilles là-bas.

Une fois arrivé j'insonorise la pièce…simple précaution.

« Alors ? » je dis en me retournant vers lui.

Il se laisse tombé dans un fauteuil vert et argent et me darde du regard.

« Draco…tu sais ce qu'_ils_ projètent de faire une fois que nous serons de retour au bercail… »

Je soupire.

Oui je sais ce qu'_ils_ projètent de faire.

Mon cher père et ses chers amis.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon paternel m'entraîne jusqu'à l'épuisement à chaque vacance.

Il a un but précis.

Oui…un but _très_ précis.

Il veut me voir devenir un fidèle mangemort.

Pendant les vacances de noël, le Lord Noir va élargir ses troupes.

Beaucoup de mes camarades vont recevoir la marque.

Et mon père compte bien à ce que je fasse comme eux.

Blaise est dans le même cas.

Pourtant, le plan bien rangé de nos pères respectifs a une faille.

Nous ne _voulons_ pas devenir mangemorts.

Et de ce fait nous avons eu quelques actes de révoltes…j'en porte encore les cicatrices.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Demandé-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Il me scrute, incertain.

« Draco, j'ai réfléchi. Beaucoup. Je crois qu'il est temps d'afficher notre point de vue dans cette guerre. »

Je hausse un sourcil et dit :

« _Notre_ _point de vue_ Blaise ? Mais dis moi quel est _notre point de vue_ ? »

Il soupire, agacé.

« Tu le sais bien….mais fais comme tu veux. Moi, je ne compte pas recevoir cette foutue marque ! »

« Moi non plus ! » Répliqué-je, comme lui agacé.

« Très bien. Je ne rentre pas chez moi. Je reste à Poudlard. » M'annonce-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Blaise…tu sais ce que rester à Poudlard veut dire…c'est bien plus qu'afficher son point de vue…c'est clairement prendre partit pour le vieux fou et son Ordre ! »

Son visage reste impassible. Il est, comme moi, très bon pour cacher ses émotions.

Après un court silence il me dit :

« Tu as bien compris Draco. Mon choix est fait. Rester neutre serait lâche. »

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens.

« Demain j'irai voir Dumbledore et j'intègrerai l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Sa décision est radicale et semble sans appel.

Alors je me demande pourquoi ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce choix ?

Il a un sourire presque gêné.

« Je crois que je suis…enfin il y a une fille…je veux pouvoir m'imaginer vivre un bel avenir à ses côtés…ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'offrira cet avenir… »

Pour une fille ? Blaise est _amoureux_…

« Qui ? » demandé-je.

Il a un petit sourire en coin. Mais ses yeux brillent étrangement.

« Ca Dray…tu ne le sauras que quand tu m'auras fais part de _ta_ décision. »

Oui…une simple précaution au cas où…

Cher Blaise.

Je souris malgré moi, amusé.

Puis je me reprends.

La situation est grave.

Soit je me dirige vers mon père et son maître…avec la certitude de devoir tuer, torturer sous les ordres d'un homme qui se dit pur et qui ne l'est pas…un homme se voudra être _mon_ _maître_…

Or, je ne suis pas de ceux qui ont un maître, je ne suis le larbin de personne, je ne m'agenouille pas en signe de soumission, je ne suis pas un esclave…je _suis_ mon propre maître.

Et pour cela j'ai déjà payer auprès de mon père, il ne manquera pas de me faire payer encore…et je trouverais certainement la mort au bout du chemin.

Soit je me dirige vers ce vieux fou qui me sert de directeur, et intègre son Ordre du Phénix, en prenant par làle mêmechemin que Potter et ses amis…

Cependant…

Si Saint Potter est puissant, -je grimace en y pensant- il ne l'est pas assez pour vaincre le Lord Noir…Dumbledore est fort aussi mais il se fait vieux…Et puis je ne cache pas ma répugnance à devoir combattre aux côtés de personnes que j'exècre.

Je les hais

Et quand bien même je pencherai pour ces opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbre, j'ai là encore la certitude de trouver la mort. Car nous mourrons tous.

Cette guerre nous tuera.

En fait les deux solutions se ressemblent.

Dans les deux cas, je me vois terminé mort les bras en croix.

Mais quitte à mourir, autant mourir auprès de la seule personne qui me soutienne…soit mon meilleur ami.

Qui aurait cru un jour que le froid, l'hautain, le cruel Malfoy prendrait sa décision en fonction de quelqu'un d'autre…et non pas pour sa propre personne.

Mais je suis aussi Draco…juste Draco…et même si je reste malgré tout un Malfoy, je sais me monter humain…parfois…

Oui…j'aiderai ce rêveur à avoir l'avenir auquel il aspire.

A mon tour j'ai un sourire en coin.

« Donne moi son nom…avant que je ne regrette mon choix. »

Blaise a un sourire plus qu'heureux mais hésite encore à me dire l'identité de sa belle.

Puis il me murmure finalement :

« Bon d'accord…c'est Ginny…Ginny Weasley. »

Je le regarde bouche bée.

Il rie.

« Je n'ai pas choisi la plus simple hein ! Elle ne sait même pas tout les dangers et les risques auxquels je vais me confronter pour elle ! Mais je veux avoir ma chance…coûte que coûte… »

Devant mon air interrogateur il dit :

« C'est simple elle ne sait pas que je…enfin qu'elle me plaît…on ne s'est presque jamais parlé…ça doit vraiment te paraître ridicule n'est ce pas ? »

Je l'observe.

Il est sincère.

Alors d'une voix calme je réponds.

« Non, ce n'est pas ridicule. »

* * *

Nos pas résonnent dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard.

Il est à peine six heures.

Blaise a tenu à ce que nous nous rendions au bureau de Dumbledore le plus tôt possible.

Je mourrais plutôt que de l'avouer mais…mais je suis _nerveux_.

Le comble…moi ! nerveux !

Merlin ! Un Malfoy n'est jamais nerveux !

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mon visage reste impassible même à cet instant.

Je veux paraître à l'aise et sur de moi.

Je sais que Blaise fait pareil…lui aussi est nerveux…cela me fait sourire…

Mais mon sourire s'évapore une fois arrivés devant cette gargouille que je hais tant…pour moi elle est annonciatrice de malheur…

« Merde ! » Jure Blaise à côté de moi me sortant de mes pensées.

Je hausse un sourcil avant de comprendre que nous n'avons pas le mot de passe.

Je peste à mon tour.

Mais inexplicablement la gargouille laisse soudain place à un escalier.

Le vieux fou nous attend.

D'un pas assuré je monte les marches, Blaise à ma suite.

Je frappe trois petits coups et entre.

Sa longue barbe blanche scintille et ses yeux bleu brillent d'une lueur indéfinissable, assis derrière son bureau Dumbledore nous scrute et nous fait signe de prendre place en face de lui.

« Que me vaut une visite si matinale ? »

Je pose mon regard sur Blaise.

Nous avons convenu que c'est lui qui parlerait.

Moi, je n'en ai pas la force.

Je n'aime pas vraiment le fait de prendre définitivement parti…j'aurais aimé rester neutre.

Mais comme Blaise l'a dit, rester neutre serait lâche.

Un instant j'admire mon ami, il paraît vraiment _tranquille_…comme si il n'était pas entrain de jouer son destin à ce moment…

« Nous voulons vous parler, Draco et moi, d'un sujet qui vous intéressera sûrement. »

Le directeur reste silencieux. Pourtant je sens plus que je ne vois qu'il est heureux de nous savoir là, dans son bureau, prêts à devenir tout autre chose que des mangemorts…

Blaise me jette un furtif regard.

« Il s'agit du Seigneur de Ténèbres et de ses partisans. Nous souhaitons vous donnez une information importante en échange de… »

Mais Blaise n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase.

La porte s'ouvre d'un bond.

Les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, un air soucieux et surtout en pyjama (ridicule, en passant) Potter fait son entrée.

A sa suite Weasel et McGonagall ayant l'air affolé.

Le balafré semble se figer en nous voyant mon ami et moi.

Son regard émeraude se pose sur moi l'espace de quelques secondes.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, je frissonne.

Puis, Saint Potter reprend ses esprits.

« Je dois vous parler. _Tout de suite_. » Dit-il d'un ton pressé au directeur.

Ce dernier lui lance un regard indéchiffrable et se tourne vers Blaise et moi.

« Je suis désolé de cette interruption, croyez moi. Mais je vais devoir couper court. Je vous ferais convoquer dans mon bureau dès ce soir. »

Puis ses yeux d'un bleu pétillant se plante dans les miens…de glace.

« Et je vous en conjure, ne revenez pas sur votre choix durant ce laps de temps. »

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces paroles me sont destinées à moi et à moi seul ?

Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que le vieux fou nous cache quelque chose ?

Je me lève.

J'ai gardé mon air impassible et froid durant toute cette brève entrevue.

Je n'ai même pas cligné des yeux ou émit un mouvement de surprise lorsque la porte s'est ouvert en fracas.

C'est donc de même que je quitte la pièce sans un regard pour les autres.

J'entends Blaise derrière moi.

De nouveau nos pas résonnent dans les couloirs encore vides.

« Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, hein Dray ? » Me demande Blaise.

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui.

Sa voix était étrangement chargée d'une émotion contenue.

Je me fais alors la réflexion qu'il doit sacrément l'aimer sa Weasley.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole. »

* * *

**Voilà, Voilà…**

**Que dire ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…**

**Et que vous me laisserez tout plein de reviews !**

**Bisous**

**Espérance.**


	5. Son choix

**Chapitre 5 : Son choix.**

Je cours.

Vite.

Voldemort…une attaque…des prisonniers…

Un cauchemar…

Mes pas résonnent dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard.

J'entends McGonagall et Ron courir à ma suite.

Ils doivent être inquiets.

Et ils ont raison de l'être dans un certain sens…

La gargouille devant moi s'ouvre, après que d'une voix saccadée j'ai prononcé le mot de passe.

Je gravis les escaliers quatre à quatre et arrache presque la porte de ses gongs en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Et là…là…je me fige, net.

Il est assis juste devant moi.

Avec son air impénétrable et froid.

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce que Draco Malfoy fait dans le bureau du directeur à six heures du matin ?

Un instant nos regards se rencontrent.

Tout mon être est parcouru d'un énorme frisson.

Les respiration haletantes de Ron et McGonagall me parviennent aux oreilles et mon esprit semble se remettre en marche, après une pause pour le moins inattendue.

Je plante mes yeux dans ceux du directeur et dis :

« Je dois vous parler. _Tout de suite_. »

Il semble comprendre que la situation est grave puisqu'il se tourne vers Malfoy et Zabini (je viens juste de me rendre compte de sa présence.) et leur signifie son regret face à cette interruption et au fait qu'il doit « coupé court ».

Puis il fixe Malfoy avec une intensité qu'il me réserve d'habitude et dit d'une voix grave :

« Et je vous en conjure, ne revenez pas sur votre choix durant ce laps de temps. »

Revenir sur son choix ?

Quel choix ?

De quoi parle-t-il exactement ?

Professeur, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose, _encore une fois_ ?

Malfoy se lève, imité par Zabini, et tout deux sortent du bureau sans nous jeter un seul regard.

« Alors Harry que se passe-t-il ? »

Je laisse mes réflexions à plus tard et me concentre sur la cause de ma présence ici.

« Voldemort…Voldemort a attaqué plusieurs membres de l'Ordre…j'ai vu…Ils ont été fait prisonniers. »

« Qui ? » Fait Dumbledore.

« Kingsley, Maugrey, Dawlish et une femme…je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu au Square Grimmault… »

« Merlin ! » S'exclama McGonagall.

« Et ils ont été fait prisonniers…je me demande bien pourquoi…en tout cas il nous faut les retrouver…et vite… »

Dumbledore ne semble presque pas surpris, à croire qu'il était au courant.

Il se lève et donne plusieurs directives à différents tableaux, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a une attaque, ce qui arrive malheureusement très souvent…

Je dois dire que mes nuits ne sont pas du tout reposantes.

J'ai essayé de pratiquer l'occlumencie, j'ai même fini par contré les attaques mentales de Rogue…mais il faut savoir que ce qui s'applique aux autres, ne s'applique pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le fait est que je vois beaucoup de choses et que lui ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir…enfin pas toujours…

Je soupire.

J'aimerai savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une vie normale…sans être le survivant…

Le directeur s'est rassit en face de moi et je m'aperçois qu'il a gentiment congédié mon professeur de métamorphose et mon meilleur ami.

Nous sommes seuls.

Je me sens las.

Je sais qu'il m'observe de ses yeux bleus pétillants.

J'ai envi de m'en aller.

De retourner me coucher en espérant faire de beaux rêves dans lesquels je suis heureux, dans lesquels un certain blond m'aime comme moi je l'aime…

« Harry. »

Je relève la tête.

« Je sais. »

Il me regarde étrangement.

Que sait-il exactement ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il me dit pour seule réponse : « Draco Malfoy ».

Je me sens défaillir.

Ma tête tourne et je suis sûr que mes joues sont rouges vif.

Il a un sourire.

Je suis furieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une colère sourde se propage en moi.

« Quoi Malfoy ? » Demandé-je d'un ton plus que froid.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le préciser Harry ? Tu l'aimes. C'est si flagrant, comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en douter plus tôt ? »

Je le regarde, horrifié.

« Merde ! » Juré-je.

Dumbledore fronce les sourcils.

« Ecoutez professeur, ça reste entre nous, personne ne doit savoir, et lui en particulier…D'ailleurs que faisait-il dans votre bureau ? » Demandé-je soudain inquiet.

Pitié, faites qu'il n'ait rien dit !

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais la raison de sa venue doit rester secrète…pour l'instant. »

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne dirais rien Harry. Mais sache qu'il est important que toi tu lui dises. »

Ca y est il nous ressort ça.

Je me mets à rire froidement, j'en ai moi-même des frissons.

« Que je lui dises…enfin professeur soyez raisonnable ! Vous voulez vraiment que j'aille voir Malfoy et que je lui dise que je l'aime…vous pensez qu'il va me tombez dans les bras ou quoi ? Sa seule réaction va être de me cracher à la figure ! Enfin c'est _Malfoy _! Il en serait dégoûté ! »

Je fais une pause.

« Il a toujours été mon ennemi… »

Dumbledore reste silencieux…je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne chose…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Il a raison tu sais Harry. »

Ginny me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Oh non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi…pitié Gin ! »

Je la vois hausser un sourcil et froncer l'autre.

Ca ne présage rien de bon pour moi…je connais très bien cette expression.

Oh oui…elle avait la même le soir où elle m'a innocemment demandé « depuis quand tu aimes le prince des Serpentards ? »

Mais à mon plus grand étonnement elle ne dit rien.

Je pousse un soupir…soulagé.

Après un court silence elle pose la question qui me taraude depuis ce matin.

« Pourquoi crois tu qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore si tôt ? Et c'est quoi cette décision ? »

Je soulève les épaules.

Comment le saurais-je ?

La nuit tombait doucement sur le parc de Poudlard.

Ginny et moi avions le plus grand besoin de prendre l'air…et puis voir Ron et Hermione enlacés à longueur de journée m'exaspère un peu…ça me rappelle que _moi_, je ne peux pas prendre Draco dans mes bras…

En parlant de lui…il devait être dans le bureau du directeur à cette heure, non ?

Comment savoir ?

Suis-je bête ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

Je sors, sous les yeux ravis de Ginny, un vieux bout de parchemin totalement vierge et murmure « Je jure solennellement que mes intensions sont mauvaises ! ».

Comme à l'habitude la carte de Poudlard se dessine alors devant moi…mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse…c'est les petits points qui bougent et qui portent des noms…

Mon regard se porte automatiquement sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

Draco y était.

Je le fis savoir à Ginny qui demanda aussitôt si Zabini y était aussi…

Je la regarde perplexe.

Pour mon plus grand étonnement je la vois rougir au point de ne plus pouvoir distinguer sa peau de ses cheveux…

J'ai alors un magnifique sourire en coin et durant quelques secondes toutes les pensées concernant Draco me quittent…

Il faut croire que ma chère amie et moi avons un sérieux penchant pour les méchants serpentards…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« S'il te plaît Harry ! »

Je regarde Ron avec exaspération.

Il est parfois si tenace…à croire qu'il ne connaît pas le sens du mot « non »…surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Hermione…

« C'est le premier Noël que je passe avec elle…je veux marquer le coup…je t'en supplie…tu sais qu'elle dit toujours que j'ai la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café… »

A cet argument je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

Malgré tout leur amour, Ron et Hermione trouvent toujours le moyen de se disputer…enfin c'est moins violent qu'avant…j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils se chamaillent pour mieux se réconcilier après…ils sont si compliqués !

Dans un dernier soupir j'accepte.

Je me lève du canapé de la salle commune et suis Ron.

Je déteste les sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il me faut une escorte à chaque fois.

J'ai pourtant atteint un niveau supérieur à la majorité des sorciers qui m'entourent.

C'en est presque incompréhensible.

Ron commence à me faire la liste de tout ce que nous ferons demain lors de la sortie avant Noël annuelle…

Nous atteignons la gargouille lorsque deux silhouettes apparaissent.

Et là je pars dans un grand rire.

Hermione tient Ginny fermement.

La rousse paraît _légèrement_ agacée.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie ! » Disait Hermione.

« Ah ça ! C'est un argument traître ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien riposter ! » Fit Ginny outrée.

Apparemment Hermione a eut la même idée que Ron.

D'ailleurs, les deux amoureux se regardent présentement gênés.

J'échange un regard avec Ginny et elle étouffe un fou rire avant de me murmurer :

« Tu t'es fait prendre toi aussi ? »

J'acquiesce avec un sourire et nous gravissons tous l'escalier en colimaçon.

Ginny frappe et après avoir entendu un vague « entrez » pousse la porte en bois.

Mais bizarrement…elle reste plantée là.

« Gin ? »

J'avance de quelques pas avant d'imiter mon amie.

Assis nonchalamment, un air impérieux collé au visage, se tient Draco Malfoy.

Près de lui, avec un air tout à fait identique à son compagnon, se teint Blaise Zabini.

Je ne les ai vu que très rarement depuis la dernière fois, dans ce même bureau, il y a une semaine.

Ils sont restés assez discrets.

C'est étrange.

Je reprends contenance et je vois faire Ginny de même.

Silencieusement, nous entrons dans la pièce.

Dumbledore nous fait signe de nous asseoir, je prends la place la plus éloignée de Malfoy et garde un visage que j'espère froid.

« Très bien. Tout le monde est là. »

Dumbledore marque une pause.

« Nous devons organiser la sortie de demain. Alors voilà je propose que… »

« Attendez ! » Je fais, en le regardant, ahuri. « Vous voulez parlez de ça devant _eux _? »

Je désigne de la tête les deux serpentards.

Mon cœur bat à la chamade…mais que font-ils là exactement ?

Ron, Hermione et Ginny me regardent, apparemment eux aussi n'y comprennent rien…

« Blaise et Draco sont également concernés par le dispositif de sécurité. »

Je vois les deux garçons grimacés légèrement, ils ne semblent pas appréciés…

Un court silence suit cette déclaration.

« Et si nous ne voulions plus y aller ? » Demanda soudain la voix traînante de ma Némésis.

Zabini décoche un coup de coude à son ami et tout deux échange un très long regard.

Au bout d'un moment je vois Malfoy jeter un furtif regard sur Ginny avant de lancer un « Oubliez ça. » d'une voix lasse.

Dumbledore à un étrange sourire.

Je sens mes entrailles se contracter.

Il ne va pas oser, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?

Je rencontre le regard de Ginny, apparemment elle est arrivée à la même conclusion.

Je me racle la gorge.

Tous se tournent vers moi.

D'un ton que je veux détaché et méprisant je dis :

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Auraient-ils peur des membres de leur propre camp ? »

Une tension lourde s'installe.

Mes amis me regardent un air effaré sur le visage.

J'évite soigneusement de regarder le coin de la pièce où se trouvent Malfoy et Zabini.

Le silence est pesant.

Je me demande si je n'y suis pas allé un peu fort…

Merlin ! Après tout j'ai le droit de savoir non ?

Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'une escorte ?

Et puis Dumbledore qui manigance toujours on ne sait quoi…il n'a pas à me cacher ces choses là…je déteste lorsqu'il le fait…

Je garde un air indifférent.

Pourtant je bouillonne de l'intérieur.

Mon cœur bat si fort, si ce silence dure on l'entendra battre dans toute la pièce…

Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui répond à ma question.

Draco prend la parole d'une voix grave que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Blaise et moi faisons partis de l'Ordre du Phénix, Potter. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Coucou tout le monde!_**

**_Alors ce nouveau chapitre? Bon? Mauvais? _**

**_Vous savez ce qu'il cous reste à faire! REVIEWS!_**

**_En raison de l'approche des exams je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre posté la semaine prochaine...mais la semaine d'après, promis! lol !_**

**_Gros bisous!_**

**_Espérance_**


	6. merde

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Bon bah voilà un nouveau chapitre...j'espère qu'il vous plaira...c'est un POV Draco...**

**Au passage un tres grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et bien sur à ceux qui me laissent des reviews...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: "Merde."**_

« Blaise et moi faisons partis de l'Ordre du Phénix, Potter. »

Mon ton est plus glacial que le désert de Sibérie, ma voix claque l'air lourd et pesant alors installé.

Et je savoure.

Je savoure l'effet que chaque mot a sur Potter.

Il pâlit comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire.

Et il n'est pas le seul.

La Weasley parait désemparée. La belette et Miss Je-sais-tout (Blaise m'a carrément interdit de l'appeler « Sang de Bourbe » ! D'après lui cela ferait mauvais effet…pff) se regardent mi- choqués et mi-…soulagés ?

Moi je souris intérieurement.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi mais mettre Potter mal à l'aise est un vrai plaisir…

Et puis je reçois un coup de coude (de nouveau).

Blaise me lance un regard plein de reproches…mais je ne compte pas changer parce que je suis dans l'Ordre…

J'hausse imperceptiblement les épaules.

Saint Potter reprend peu à peu ses esprits.

Il me jette un furtif regard et parle d'une voix…étrange.

Comme si un trop plein d'émotions engrangeait sa gorge…

- C'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas…ils sont…c'est impossible…

Je retiens à grand mal un sourire.

Puis Potter change de couleur, de blanc il passe à rouge…vif.

Il est en colère.

Oh bien sur je savais qu'il serait en colère.

Mais à ce point…ça je ne l'aurais pas deviné…

Il fixe Dumbledore avec beaucoup d'insistance…trop à mon goût…j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il converse silencieusement avec le directeur…

Je dois avoir raison car il lâche de cette même voix étrange :

- Vous n'avez pas osé ! Vous aviez dit que…

Mais il s'arrête et rougit encore plus…et il ne me semble pas que ce soit de colère…c'est bizarre, on me cache vraiment quelque chose…

- Ca suffit Harry. Draco et Blaise nous ont rejoint et ils ont le droit comme vous tous d'avoir un minimum de sécurité. Parlons du plan et je ne veux aucunes objections, est-ce clair !

Alors là…Dumbledore a parlé d'une voix si…_sèche_. Son ton n'appelle pas de réponses…

- Est-ce clair ?

Un faible murmure parcourt le rang des griffondors mais Potter fixe obstinément le directeur.

Puis il hoche la tête avec un air résigné.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Ca va Potter ! Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de te suivre, toi !

J'aime faire enrager Potter.

Mais je _hais_ quand _lui_ me fait enrager.

Je regarde Blaise avec rancœur, lui me lance un regard suppliant tandis que les autres (stupides griffondors !) prennent un air surpris.

Potter a un sourire en coin.

Je hais son sourire.

C'est Miss je-sais-tout qui parle exprimant ce que tous les lions (les lionceaux oui !) pensent.

- Comm…Comment et pourquoi avez-vous rejoint l'Ordre ?

Mes yeux se posent sur Blaise, son visage reste impassible pourtant je sais qu'il est terriblement gêné.

Et comme je lui en veux de me retrouver là, devant les grilles de Poudlard, prêt à sortir vers Pré-au-Lard avec ces griffondors je réponds avec froideur :

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ce cher Blaise…n'est-ce pas Zabini ? C'est bien _grâce_ à toi que nous sommes tous réunis…

Oh là là là…le regard de Blaise aurait tué n'importe qui…mais je suis Draco Malfoy, pas n'importe qui…je lui fais un énorme sourire…diabolique…

Et tandis que mon ami réplique froidement que cela ne les regarde en rien mes pensées commencent à s'égarer…

Je revois encore Dumbledore nous ordonner d'aller ensemble à le sortie…on a tous failli s'étouffer…d'un côté c'est rassurant de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à être rebuté…Potter avait l'air estomaqué…mais le balafré s'est repris et il me cherche depuis tout à l'heure…il me cherche avec son stupide sourire…et bien il va me trouver…

Mais alors que je m'apprête à sortir une de mes plus belles répliques, la Weasley me devance et prend Blaise de court.

Je crois bien qu'ils ne se sont jamais adressés la parole directement…et même si j'en veux beaucoup à Blaise…je ne peux pas lui faire ça…

- Ca nous regarde puisque vous êtes là, avec nous, et que nous allons combattre du même côté…personnellement je préfère savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ou pas…

Oh…elle a de la repartie la petite…

- Et bien tu devras faire avec parce que nous ne dirons rien…

Blaise peut être têtu des fois…

Mais je l'arrête, on a fait tout ça pour qu'il puisse avoir sa chance…je ne vais pas le laisser tout gâcher…c'est moi qui réponds du ton le plus gentil que je peux…ça m'écorche presque la langue…

- Ecoutes Weasley, on a de bonnes raisons d'être ici…le vieux fou…je veux dire Dumbledore - je m'empêche de grimacer – nous fait confiance cela devrais vous suffire…

Finalement…vu la tête de Potter…c'était sans doute la meilleure réplique que j'aurais pu sortir.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence total.

A ce que j'ai compris, Potter à l'habitude d'avoir une escorte pour ses sorties, le directeur n'a pas estimé cela nécessaire pour nous.

Il a dit un truc du genre « vous avez l'arme la plus puissante avec vous », je n'ai pas vraiment compris…mais bon…ce type est cinglé, alors…

- Bon où voulez-vous aller ?

Blaise essaie d'être aimable.

Je vois Weasley mâle grimacer, il n'a pas décroché un seul mot celui là…

- Chez Zonko, fait Potter.

Et nous…où va-t-on aller ?

Blaise suit les autres.

Il ne croit pas qu'on va vraiment faire comme le vieux fou l'a voulu, si ?

Au regard qu'il me lance je sais, non, je sens que je dois me résigner.

Je soupire, exaspéré

Je vois Potter faire de même.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Peu d'élèves se sont risqués à sortir au village aujourd'hui…ça se comprend tout de même…avec ces attaques plus sanglantes les unes que les autres…j'en frissonne presque…

Nous sommes présentement devant un magasin dont je ne sais rien à part le nom « La merveille du monde ». Stupide. Ils auraient pu trouver mieux.

Je m'ennuie ferme.

Potter a finalement décidé de me lâcher. En fait il m'ignore. Et pour une raison inconnue, cela m'agace encore plus que ses remarques narquoises…Fichubalafré !

Du côté de Blaise, çan'a pasl'air d'aller mieux. Il reste silencieux ou presque. Il ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire et avec la plus grande politesse dont il est capable. Je l'ai cependant vu observer la rouquine avec soin…en fait en la voyant de près …je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas mal du tout…

Cette stupide je-sais-tout et son petit ami aux grands pieds ne cessent de se chamailler…j'ai une très grande envie de les bâillonner ces deux là…j'en viens _presque_ à compatir pour Potter qui les supporte à longueur de journée…

Plusieurs fois Blaise et moi avons échangé des regards qui en disaient long sur les griffondors, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre de me taire, et j'en fais la promesse ce foutu Zabini me le revaudra bien…

Du coup, ça fait presque deux longues –très longues- heures que nous déambulons dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Merlin ce que je peux m'ennuyer !

Et Merlin ce que Potter peut être énervant !

Et tandis que mes pensées dérivent dans ce sens, j'entends du bruit derrière nous.

Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir débarquer…une dizaine de mangemorts !

Merde !

Potter les a repéré aussi, il donne des ordres aux autres, et apparemment il croit que je vais m'y plier…Non mais il rêve ou quoi !

Nous formons un cercle, dos à dos.

Les mangemorts sont sur nous en quelques minutes à peine, leurs capes voltigent, je les vois presque sourire sous leurs foutus masques!

Un silence pesant et glacial s'installe.

Et là je le sens.

Je ne peux pas le voir.

Mais je sais qu'il est là. Je le sais et un coup d'œil à Blaise me fait comprendre que lui aussi sait.

Mon père est juste en face de moi et la lueur dangereuse qui brille au fond de ses yeux ne me rassure pas du tout.

Les sorts commencent à fuser.

C'est une rude bataille…ils sont plus nombreux…plus expérimentés…ils cherchent à tuer…ils veulent la mort…ils la désirent…

Mes entraînements auront bien servis finalement.

Je me débrouille pas mal…je dois avouer que Blaise et les griffondors n'ont plus d'ailleurs…les lions ont une totale confiance les uns en les autres…comme moi en Blaise…mais nous ne nous faisons pas confiance mutuellement…c'est sans doute ça quia fait qu'un éclair rouge d'une force exceptionnelle à voulu me frapper en même temps qu'un éclair bleu…_deux sorts venus des deux camps_…

Ils m'atteignent tout deux en pleine poitrine…

Des images…une foule d'images…tellement diverses…

Des souvenirs heureux …des souvenirs malheureux…

Toute ma vie que je revois en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La moindre parcelle de mon corps est douloureuse.

Ma bouche est pâteuse. Un goût amer y réside.

Je ne sais même pas où je trouve la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mais c'est comme si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Tout est noir.

Une odeur de profonde puanteur me retourne l'estomac…c'est l'odeur de la mort…

J'ai l'impression que des milliers d'hyppogriffes m'ont piétinés sans ménagement aucun.

Ma tête est lourde. Je dois avoir deux ou trois côtes cassées. Ma jambeforme un angle étrange.

Mais dans l'ensemble je crois que ça peut aller.

Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

De la pierre froide. Des murs. Des chaînes. Pas de fenêtres.

Seule une grande porte en bois laisse filtrer un léger rayon lumineux.

Heureusement je ne suis pas enchaîné.

J'essaye de me lever mais rien à faire mon corps ne répond pas.

Merde.

Je suis prisonnier.

Merde.

C'est bizarre ça ne me fait presque rien.

En fait…je…je m'en fiche complètement.

La mort ne me fait pas peur. La torture je suis habituée.

Un faible gémissement résonne dans le cachot.

Surpris je me redresse.

Un autre gémissement me parvient.

Avec une volonté dont je ne me connaissait pas je fais obéir mon corps et me lève.

En m'approchant je découvre une autre personne…elle se dessine peu à peu…c'est une fille…et elle a les cheveux de feu…

Merde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le prochain chapitre sera là dans deux voir trois semaines...je suis désolée...mais je vous promets qu'après je serais plus disponible et je pourrais écrire à volonté!**

**Gros bisous et à vos REVIEWS!**

**Espérance.**


	7. Incompréhension

**_Disclaimer: Tout à JKR..._**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Couple: HP/DM_**

**_Auteur: Espérance_**

**_

* * *

_****_Le voilà!_**

**_Tout chaud!_**

**_Je viens tout juste de le terminer, et aux vues de mon retard je le poste aujourd'hui!_**

**_Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 7! C'est un POV Harry._**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Incompréhension**

J'ai toujours eu un très grand respect pour Dumbledore.

C'est un grand sorcier, sans doute _le_ plus grand d'ailleurs.

C'est un mage vif et intelligent, et son âge n'a jamais eu d'effet sur sa puissance…

Mais…

Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois…

Ce foutu directeur est un MALADE ! Un FOU !

Comment a-t-il osé ? Comment a-t-il osé par Merlin tout puissant ?

M'envoyer à Pré-au-Lard avec LUI !

Il savait ce que je ressentais…et il a trouvé judicieux de nous faire passer l'après midi avec ces Serpentards…

J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer…vraiment !

Et puis j'ai réaliser…j'ai réaliser ce que cela signifiait…

En ce moment même je passe ma sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Draco Malfoy.

Draco.

Il est à côté de moi, de son _plein gré_.

Enfin presque.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Zabini qui a fait en sorte qu'il change de camps…va savoir pourquoi…c'est vrai pour quelle raison Draco changerait de bord ?

Ca fait bientôt deux heures que nous déambulons dans Pré-au-Lard, nous n'avons croisé aucun élève, ils ont tous trop peur pour risquer une sortie hors du château…ça se comprend…

Au début je ne savais pas trop quoi faire en _sa_ présence.

C'est vrai quoi…je l'aime…et lui il me déteste…

J'ai voulu tout annulé…

Ginny m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas une attitude très Griffondor…oui je sais…elle n'a pas tort…mais tout de même…

Finalement ma rousse préférée a décidé pour moi.

Elle m'a comme qui dirait…hum…_forcé_ à venir…sous peine de lourdes représailles…

Ginny m'a aussi conseillé de rester normal…

Pfffff…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Donc me voilà dans cette rue…devant un magasin au nom ringart…complètement déconnecté de la conversation qui se déroule devant moi…

Mais un bruit attire mon attention.

La rue est déserte.

C'est étrange.

Pourtant il y a du mouvement derrière nous.

Je me retourne.

Oh non…pas ça…

Une dizaine de mangemorts nous font face.

Impossible de les reconnaître sous leurs masques.

Mais disons que ce n'est pas ma préoccupation première pour le moment.

Je fais signe aux autres de former un cercle…je les vois se mettre tous dos à dos…bien…

Je constate que Malfoy rechigne à suivre mes directives…mais quelque chose doit le faire changer d'avis car il se met en position lui aussi…

Bien…je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

D'ailleurs ne parlons même pas de la boule de peur et d'angoisse qui s'est formée au fond de mes entrailles lorsque l'idée est venue m'effleurer l'esprit…

Le combat commence.

Ils sont plus nombreux que nous.

Un désavantage très conséquent.

J'ai tout de même le soulagement de voir que mes camarades se débrouillent assez bien…

Bien sur, je le savais déjà, Ron, Hermione et depuis peu, Ginny suivent un entraînement spécial de défense…rester avec moi apporte trop de danger…il faut qu'ils sachent se battre…

Et puis on a tous une confiance aveugle les uns envers les autres…ça peut sauver dans des situations telle que la notre actuellement…

Je jette un coup d'œil aux serpentards…apparemment on est pas les seuls à avoir suivis un entraînement…ils savent se battre…

Je reporte mon attention sur les deux mangemorts en face de moi.

Ce sont deux carcasses…je n'ai aucun mal à en envoyer un valser dix mètres plus loin…

De nouveau mon regard se porte sur les serpentards…sur Draco…

Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…sinon je promets que même Merlin ne pourra pas m'arrêter…

Le deuxième mangemort est un peu plus fort que l'autre (qui en passant est inconscient à l'autre bout de la rue).

J'ai un peu plus de mal à m'en débarrasser…

Mais il finit par rejoindre son compagnon.

J'accours auprès d'Hermione et Ron qui sont en assez mauvaise position.

Le combat se poursuit.

Puis je vois avec horreur un rayon rouge vif se diriger vers Draco…je connais ce sort…je sais ce qui va advenir…

Merlin !

Je me détourne du mangemort en face de moi et jette le sort de protection le plus puissant que je connaisse…

Une lueur bleue sort de ma baguette et atteint Draco en même temps que la lueur rouge.

Draco s'effondre.

Je me précipite.

Trop tard.

Le mangemort qui le combattait saisit brusquement le blond et transplane.

Les autres sbires de Voldemort le suivent.

Moi je suis paralysé.

Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver.

Je l'ai laissé être capturé.

J'ai laissé l'être que j'aime le plus au monde se faire prendre.

Un cri déchirant me tire de ma léthargie.

Je me retourne.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Dites moi que personne n'est blessé…dites moi que personne n'est…mort…

Hermione est entière…je vois Ron se tenir le bras, rien de grave…mais son visage…il est marqué par une douleur que je reconnaîtrai entre mille…

Mon regard se pose sur Zabini.

Il est à genoux.

Ses yeux brillent.

C'est lui qui a crié.

Et il se tient juste à l'endroit où Ginny se trouvait il y a quelques secondes à peine.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- JE ME FICHE DE TOUT CA ! JE VEUX LES RETROUVER ET MAINTENANT !

Une colère sans nom coule dans mes veines.

Une rage sans fin fait battre mon cœur.

Je veux les retrouver.

Je veux _le_ retrouver.

Je veux voir ses yeux bleu orage me scruter avec dédain, je veux voir ses cheveux blonds scintiller sous le soleil, je veux voir son sourire qui ne m'est jamais adressé, je veux le voir lui…maintenant.

J'ai fini par sortir de ma léthargie en voyant Zabini se relever et se diriger vers le château à pas vifs.

Aussitôt je me suis repris.

Ni les mangemorts, ni Voldemort, ni personne d'autrene touchera à _mon_ Draco.

Et rien n'arrivera à ma petite Ginny non plus.

J'ai emprunté le même chemin que le serpentard en ramenant Ron et Hermione avec moi. J'ai pris soin de former une bulle de protection autour de nous…simple précaution…

Et me voilà.

Devant le directeur qui a un visage impassible, qui me cache ses pensées.

Et à cet instant précis je n'ai qu'une envie. Lui faire très mal.

Quand je suis arrivé dans son bureau Zabini y était déjà et criait je ne sais quoi…

Mais quand il m'a vu il s'est arrêté de hurler.

Je crois que le fait de voir tous les objets de la pièce soit flottés, soit explosés l'a un peu déstabilisé.

Même Dumbledore a eu un air surpris.

Mais ce…ce…je ne trouve même pas le mot…il refuse que j'aille les chercher !

Il dit qu'il ne faut pas foncer tête baisser.

Mais que faut-il faire ? Les laisser être torturés de la pire des manières avant d'être tués ?

Hors de question.

D'ailleurs j'ai eu le soutien sans failles de Zabini.

- Harry ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Nous irons les chercher en temps et en heures ! Il nous faut un plan, il nous faut des moyens ! Et partir sans rien ne les sauvera pas…non cela ne servira qu'à te faire…qu'à _vous_ faire tuer !

Les yeux bleus du directeur brillent d'une lueur étrange.

- On ne peut pas les laisser à la main des mangemorts comme ça ! Merlin seul sait ce qu'_ils_ pourraient _leur_ faire…, rugit Zabini.

Je le regarde.

Il y a décidement quelque chose qui m'échappe.

Je veux bien qu'il ait peur pour son ami. Mais pourquoi a-t-il peur pour Ginny ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en danger immédiat, dit simplement Dumbledore en joignant les mains.

Je l'observe un instant.

Quelque chose cloche.

Oui…il y a quelque chose…

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas un air surpris, oueffaré? Pourquoi est-il si calme ?

Pourquoi n'avons-nous croisé aucun autre élève durant la sortie ?

Merlin, s'il te plaît, ais pitié de moi, dis moi qu'il n'était pas au courant !

A cette pensée tous les ustensiles en argents posés sur une table à côté de moi explosent.

Le directeur et le serpentard me regardent.

- Vous étiez au courant, n'est ce pas ?

Il a l'air mal à l'aise.

- _N'est ce pas_ ?

- Oui.

Je bouillonne.

Que quelqu'un me retienne où je fais un carnage…sanglant…

Je m'apprête à hurler qu'il est inconscient, qu'il est fou, qu'il nous a tous mit en danger, et qu'à cause de lui ma meilleure amie et le seul amour de ma vie sont en…

Mais Zabini me devance, et je dois bien avouez que c'est assez impressionnant.

Une veine palpite avec fureur sur sa tempe, ses poings sont serrés si fort que cela ne m'étonnerait pas de voir couler du sang…une aura de colère se dégage de lui…ses yeux vert foncé lancent des éclairs…Il tape du poing le bureau du directeur…

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE ! MERLIN POURQUOI N'AI-JE PAS ECOUTE DRACO POUR UNE FOIS ! JE L'AURAIS MIEUX PROTEGER DE LOIN ! VOUS L'AVEZ ENVOYE DROIT DANS LA GUEULE DU LOUP ! SI ELLE A NE SERAIT CE QU'UN CHEVEU DE TRAVERS VOUS COMPRENDREZ POURQUOI LE NOM DE ZABINI EST AUSSI RESPECTE QUE CELUI DE MALEFOY DANS L'AUTRE CAMP !

Il reprend son souffle et jette un regard haineux au directeur.

Je rêve où il a bien dit si « elle » a un cheveu de travers… ?

Les pièces d'un puzzle que je ne connaissais pas il y a quelques secondes s'assemblent et la lumière éclaire mon esprit.

Zabini est _amoureux_ de Ginny.

C'est pour ça qu'il a changé de camp…c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que Draco a changé de camp…ou peut-être pas…

Dumbledore n'a même pas sourcillé.

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver.

C'est à mon tour de crier.

Non en fait ma voix est à peine perceptible.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure.

- Vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer…parce que sinon ce que vous m'avez appris pourrait bien se retourner contre vous…je veux _tout_ savoir…et ensuite j'irai les chercher…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Voilà!**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît...et ne me prenez pas pour une sadique de couper là...en fait si...nairk niark...lol**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un POV Draco, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, non?**_

_**Je tiens à tous vous remercier, d'abord parce que vous prenez le temps de me lire, et ensuite pour toutes vos reviews...vous pouvez m'en laissez d'autres...elles sont toujours très appréciées vous savez...mdr**_

_**Aller, à la prochaine!**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Espérance.**_


End file.
